Newspapers and Magazines
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Newspapers and Magazines * See also Free_Press * See also Book and Pamphlet Publication --- --- --- Magazine(s) for Rapture (original ones before things went to # $ % * ) ' : * Literary Prestige - authors and wannabees pushing forward the world of words * Society and Culture - happenings and doings of those elevated above others (in their own minds at least) * Scientific Journals (achievement encourages achievement...) likely included recent happenings/developments from the doomed surface world. * Pop-Culture - stuck in the 40's and 50's - the squares need rounding out.... * Sports magazine - opiate of the masses (to replace that other one) * "Compute" - Yes, Nerds are a greater percentage than normal in Rapture's demographics (and Art Deco pocket protectors WERE 'fashion statements' ...) * Ladies Apartment Journal - modern AND aesthetic - a goal for every housewife, hostess. * Kids Magazine - interest and activities, advertisements (of course) targeting kids of various ages. * Some Gentleman's" magazines of various sorts (pornography) With the formation of New Rapture there may be again opportunities for 'magazines', though the format for a long time may be butcher paper and only a few pages, coming out only sporadically. Recovering some of the Computer composition and typesetting machines would make these much easier to produce. * New Rapture Magazine - put out by the City to discuss larger City issues rather than the day to day operations that are published in newspapers. What is the future for New Rapture, etc... * Clinic and the Cure - progress articles published to create public awareness about operations of the Clinic and the important work saving Splicers. * City Hall/Council Digest - explaining current projects and proposals and coming decisions for Citizens. * TeeVee Guide - is there enough to actually have a magazine for this ?? There probably would be a good market in pre-fall issues of magazines. Their content will probably be superior (if not in amount). Reprints of article content would possible be common for the newly published ones. So theres yet another valuable type of object to bring back from 'The Ruins'. Even just old -quality paper for reuse/recycle from all those stacks of papers we see laying around (about long dead people and long gone businesses). --- --- --- ' "The Rapturer" magazine... Its Not quite "The New Yorker" with Rapture's somewhat limited talent, but a literary forum for the City (somewhat prestigious). --- --- --- HEADLINES FROM RAPTURE WE SHOULD HAVE SEEN ' : September 1958 : '''Shootout At Neptunes Bounty : Fontaine Dead Resisting Arrest For Huge Smuggling Ring, Implications Now Exposed ' - (City Council Investigation Obtains Proof of Fontaine's Smuggling and other Crimes). '''Fontaine's Assets Seized, Stolen Goods Found, Mysterious Disappearance of Numerous Workers Smuggler Crooks Working For Fontaine Arrested Workers of Fontaine Enterprises Lived Under Fear Of Their Lives Temporary Incarceration To Be In Fontaine's SEIZED Department Store Victims of Fontaine's Crime Mob Demanding Compensation and Restoration of Stolen Businesses Fontaine's Many Innocent Victims - Numbers Keep Climbing - "Fontaine's Cohorts Spill The Beans - Mysterious Disappearances Explained - MURDERED." Corrupt Constable Cleanup - Those in pay of Fontaine FIRED!! - Were Paid to 'Look the Other Way' ... Fontaine Put Heroin In Some ADAM Products, Addiction Is Real Corpses Found In Fontaine Fisheries Cold Storage - Missing Constables Among Them. Fontaine Futuristics Use Child Slaves To Produce ADAM. Scenes Of Horror In Little Sisters Orphanages January 1959 : Terror in the Streets. Anarchists bring Death and Destruction Ryan Calls On Rapture Militia to Put Down Anarchist Threat Ryan Promises To Bring in Better Guns From Surface For Militias To Face Atlas's Mutant Monsters Ryan Has Security Measures Put In Place to Contain Anarchy Terrorists Threaten Mass Death, Ryan Calls on Citizens to Remain Vigilant Anarchist's Coordinated Attacks Bent On Destroying Rapture - More Than Just Individual ADAM-Crazed Splicers Involved - Collectivist PLOT. Terrorist Hive At Apollo Square Put Under Martial Law and Blockaded - Ryan Threatens - "SURRENDER OR BREATH WATER" ''' '''Hotel Rapture Immolation : Atlas Seals Off Building While Fire Raging. Citizens Who Aren't Asphyxiated Are Burn Alive. - ' Ryan Says "WE MUST DESTROY THESE ANARCHISTS, FOR RAPTURES SURVIVAL' Security Improvements Mandated By City Council - The People Want Action NOW and Demand "HOW SOON ?" ''' '''Terrorists in Apollo Square Isolated. They Threaten To Kill Hostages. Atlas's Thugs Start Hanging Citizens Barricaded Terrorists To Be Starved Out WANTED - For The Terrorist Leader Known As "Atlas" - 10000 ADAM Bounty Offered --- --- --- --- --- --- Rapture Newspapers in BaSx Contrary To Rapture's Situation : They reinforce the illogic that Rapture SUDDENLY fell apart at the 1958/1959 New Years Party (See Kashmir_Incident). First, look at History and you will see cities having lots of Small Newspapers back before advertising costs/delivery labor and coverage of the big papers drove most small newspapers out of business. Radio and TV also helped kill local news that once made up much of the small paper's content. Multiple papers allowed expressing many different positions and opinions. One thing that is not seen in-game in any of these News Papers is the mentioning of the supposed mass deaths, leaving masses of corpses in the Streets, justifying the alleged Harvesting and subsequent Protectoring. Competing Headlines would actually have been screaming with such stories (if even slightly true), demanding action, or expressing outrage/concern for Public Safety. But strangely (or more telling of the writers contrived plot) the 'Newsies' are not. Suppressed ? Was Ryan doing anything that blatant yet (If he ever did) ? The BaSx newspapers reflect Rapture around Dec 31 1958 when High and Market Street (in BaSx) really look pretty normal, and nobody is furtively looking around for any Thought Police (or some Terrorist tossing a Bomb). 'Fontaines Thugs Rot' seems to be the most questionable thing headlined, and that's not covered up/hidden. THERE IS NO emergency situation like a civil war/mass-terrorist-attacks being in evidence yet ... times where terms like 'Sedition' and 'Threat' usually get tossed around (like it does everywhere including in the US during wars), and being on everyone's lips. Unfortunately, we hardly got any talk in the game about Rapture's citizen majority opinions from those later events. They would just want to know that Atlas, and his disruptive terrorist types, were Handled, so the citizens could get back to a normal life. That would be the case until Splicer excess started doing major disruptions to the Economy, and Public Safety was threatened (people don't realize what a few saboteurs can do in such a closed system, NOR in OUR WORLD TODAY). THEN Ryan would be forced to escalate countermeasures and take strong action (and with minimal government, he didn't have a large force to react with). Only THEN there would be the mass-splicing/ADAM-shortages/gathering+protector stuff/creation of militias(?)/media clampdown/martial law/etc ... Later would be the Mass-killings by Atlas's Splicers, Disorder and Chaos, The Population arming themselves, the Apollo Square mess, and eventually the Pheromone Control, and people left trying to stabilize/rebuild Rapture , and then Jack showing up in BS1. --- --- --- THERE WERE ALSO BOOKS : Many may not have been published/produced in Rapture (were brought from the Surface) But some like Sofia's Mein Kampf obviously were printed in Rapture. --- --- --- "Rapture Tattler" : ''' Small '''Tabloid (Amateur size production - like so many things in Rapture would have to be). Only a FEW pages per edition. Using 'computers' assist to compose text and typeset (cuts labor cost alot, and people CAN get used to reading the equivalent of Teletype printed output/mimeographed pages). Probably would be of the 'National Enquirer' type/flavor stories/rumors. Seriously, with a circulation of 3000 (out of 20-40K in Rapture) ? (Remember, it would be the ADVERTISERS to that many readers that made it pay). SO Better get those costs WAY down. --- --- --- --- --- . .